Solar lighting for signs is becoming more and more popular. One area of particular interest concerns real estate signs such as “For Sale” signs. While many products are becoming available, most of these products are awkward and detract from the professional nature of the real estate signs.
Some conventional solar lighting products for real estate signs attach directly to the sign itself. Some real estate professionals have expressed concern that the solar lighting products will mark up or otherwise deteriorate the physical features of the signs. Others are concerned that such solar lighting products will obstruct the view of potential clients or buyers. There are also concerns that such sign-mounted solar lighting products simply make the sign appear unprofessional.
Some other conventional solar lighting products are surface mounted on a sign post. There are similar concerns with these products because they are typically mounted in a manner that either places them on top of a sign post cross-arm and, hence, a significant distance from the sign, or extend outward from the sign post and, hence, inviting vandalism and theft. Additionally, conventional solar lighting products which are surface mounted on a sign post typically look unprofessional.
Some conventional solar lighting products for real estate signs attach directly to the sign itself. Some real estate professionals have expressed concern that the solar lighting products will mark up or otherwise deteriorate the physical features of the signs. Others are concerned that such solar lighting products will obstruct the view of potential clients or buyers. There are also concerns that such sign-mounted solar lighting products simply make the sign appear unprofessional.